The cartoon in the small world
by Saxiphones bring out my eyes
Summary: when there is a murder at the place where dreams come true, will it be a dream for Booth and Brenan? Or will it be a nightmare. Not a great summery, but a pretty good story, lots of Bones and Booth goodness!
1. Its a scary as hell world after all

The mechanical operator heard screams coming from the ride. Damn tourists, one raccoon gnaws the arm off a doll and suddenly "It's a scary as hell world", instead of a small one. He made his way over to the Hawaii room to see what all the commotion about. As soon as he saw it he leaned over and purged his body of the big lunch he had just eaten.

There, hanging over a branch on one of the artificial palm trees was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. It looked like something out of a horror film. Rotting flesh hanging off the body like rags, a single eyeball hanging out of the socket. It was all he could do not to scream like a 15-year-old girl. He ran out of the ride to call the police. After a long call filled with stuttering, and more lunch expelling, he ushered the people out of the ride.


	2. its the deadest place on earth

**A/N: sorry for the short and gruesome last chapter I just needed something to start of the story, I would love reviews, and constructive criticism, I'm also open for suggestions of what happens next!**

**I don't own anything, except for a dumb joke about colonel sanders**

Agent Seely Booth was sitting in the passenger seat of his Sequoia. He was giving his partner the silent treatment. He couldn't believe that she had talked him into driving again. He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked incredibly happy. Finally he gave up and started talking.

"You sure look smug." He said with faux anger, and genuine annoyance

"Not smug, I'm just happy. I am better at driving than you. You tend to increase the speed of the car at times when it is the most unsafe" she said very pointedly

"Whatever" he said, looking down at his slightly smudged "cocky" belt buckle, "what did cam say this was about?"

"She said the victim was found on a boat ride, you know the one at that theme park, the one with the mouse?"

"Disneyland!"

"Yes I believe that was it. You sound surprised"

"Not about the body, I'm actually surprised this hasn't happened sooner, what I am surprised about is the fact that you didn't know what Disneyland was! "

"I don't think it is very reasonable for me to be expected to know the names of things as insignificant as a theme park for children" she explained, pulling into the park

"I am not going to sit here and listen to you slander the good name of Disney… Insignificant pfft " he grumbled getting out of the car.

It was a summer day so only the ride, and the areas around the ride were closed, so they had to make their way through the throngs of people. Beside the case were they had to put on wet suits and swim to an under water, this was defiantly the toughest commute to a body that they had ever completed.

When they got to the ride the park manager was waiting for them with an impatient look on his face. His name was Jeffery McNelson. He was a stressed looking man in his late 30's, though he looked mid 40's. He had dark brown eyes that took up most of his face, or at least seemed too. His eyebrows were big and bushy with frown lined in between them, his hair sat on his head with purpose, brown like his eyes with flecks of grey at his temples. He was fairly pleasant to look at, as Brenan stated to booth, but after about two minutes of talking to him she realized his looks was where the pleasant ness stopped

"How long is this going to take?" Jeffery said with a voice that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard "because I have a business to run here

"The correct phrase would be you have a park to manage sir" Brenan said, " you are clearly not cut out to run a company"

"Ahem bones" Booth coughed nudging her with his elbow, but secretly he wished that he was the one to have taken McNelson down a peg " I think what my partner is trying to say is that we aren't sure how long it will take, but most likely not very long"

"No that's not at all wha-" she would have finished, she didn't really care about this mans feelings, but booth gave her a look that could have given a fully grown man nigh mares, so this was probably one of those times when you had to skirt the facts.

Booth had started to question the park manager when the walked into the Hawaii room when they saw the body

"Whoa" the FBI agent and Forensic anthropologist said in unison.

**A/N: the chapters will get longer and better as the story goes on**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and if you review, I might just tell you my colonel sanders joke **


End file.
